Battle for Roblox Island
Episode 1A: The Begin Part 1 MePhone 4: Hello everyone to BFRI (Battle for roblox island) and today we will have 19 challenges in 19 episodes Lightbulb: is this Inanimate insanity season 3? MePhone 4: Yes and we will get out characters from bfdi along with new ones as well Mephone 4: the characters are: Tennis ball, golf ball, fries, gelatin, pencil, match, matt, linus, lucy, Leopold Slikk, 9-ball, Freddy Fazbear Doll, Pen, Golden Freddy, leafy, sharpie, springtrap and puffball Baseball: that is alot of people Yin: hi guys Yang is becoming a good guy so he will bring Dough back! Dough: YES! I AM BACK! Yang: Dough, i am your new friend Dough: thx :3 Baseball: So 4 human's are joining are show? Suitcase: you mean that 6 non-objects are joining show Test tube: yes but do you need a 3rd host mephone4? Mephone 4: my 3rd host will be... Gelatin! you get to be my prize hander Gelatin: Thank you! MePhone 4: And i am introducing to you, THE WIN TICKET! if you are about to be eliminated, you can use them to slice your votes. but you have to watch your votes because, they may accidently lead you to elimination so i changed that to still being safe Sharpie: O_O that was a very long speech Mephone 4: i think we need more contestants... They are: Jackie, Inez, Ice Ball, Bubble, coiny, Fiery, David, Cookie, Popcorn, Water, Eraser, Blocky, Teardrop, Pin, Snowball, rocky and Chocolate guy David: AW SERIOUSLY? MePhone 4: O_O Inez: I am on a object show? Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Ice ball: BUY A MATRESS! Cookie: YEAH! I GET TO BE A NEW CONTESTANT! MePhone 4: Before we announce the team leaders Eraser: WHICH ARE!? MePhone 4: Wow eraser, your so impatient. anyways, you have to stand on the Giant Pillar for 1 hour. If you are the Final 2 on the pillar, you have to pour water in 2 buckets either red or yellow, GO! Cookie: hey Popcorn! want to form and alliance with matt, baseball, nickel, suitcase, tennis ball and golf ball? Popcorn: SURE THING! *High Fives Cookie" Matt: So Popcorn, what do you think would happen if im team leader Popcorn: You would choose your alliance members and friends Matt: CORRECT! Jackie: Matt has his own alliance, lets form one to! Paintbrush: Yes! i think it work! Ice ball: if i join, would you like a free matress with your names on it Jackie: Uh... No thanks Ice ball:>:( FINE! I WILL TOSS it over the Pillar! Jackie: i changed my mine it is really comfy by the way Ice Ball: YAY! :D Pickle: Hey Popcorn, Can i join your alliance Popcorn and Matt: SURE! Pickle: YAY! :) 9-ball: Hey Freddy doll. Let's try to stay as long as possible Microphone: *gets touched by Coiny* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Blows Tennis ball, jackie, pencil, match, balloon, taco, OJ, Pickle, Cookie, popcorn, golf ball, baseball, nickel, suitcase, coiny, fiery and the others away MePhone 4: now matt and inez are at final 2, you two try to put the water in the buckets as fast as you can (12 minutes later) Matt gets yellow and inez gets red MePhone 4: I will display your team members here Bow: my team name is team turkey? Coolness! oh wait, Happyness! Episode 1B: The Begin Part 2 MePhone 4: Bow! How did you join the game? Lucy: i let her in MePhone 4: :P, Now the First challenge Eraser; WHICH IS? MePhone 4: ... Eraser <:( MePhone 4: The challenge is to ski down The Westufenstan Glacier Paper: That's impossi... MePhone 4: GO! Baseball: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ice Ball: I got myself a matress MePhone 4: I said skis Not a Mattress Lightbulb: AHHH!!! *Shatters* 9-ball: Uh... this looks dangerous Freddy doll: ... 9-Ball: Yeah i know this is a dangerous *Gets flung by a rock* Ice ball: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Paintbrush: (Ice ball is so obsessed with those mattresses, i know! i will give her one) Hey Ice Ball! Ice Ball: what!? Paintbrush: here is a mattress Ice ball: YAY! *Gets squished by a snowpile* WHAT!? MePhone 4: and ice ball is out by 231 miles Matt: Hey Pickle, when will we reach the finish line? Pickle: we have only 12,000 miles left 9-ball: uh.. uh... *Tumbles down the mountain* Pickle: what in the world is that sound (looks behind) SNOWBALL! David: AW SERIOUSLY? *Gets across finish line* MePhone 4: Mattsters win! Team Turkey in 2nd place! and team purple cake is up for elimination thanks to ice ball's crazy mattress obsession Episode 2: Forest Camping MePhone 4: last time, team purple cake lost the challenge so they are up for elimination (At the Prize or Lose) MePhone 4: we got 353 votes and today's prizes are mud pies! Jackie: Are You serious? Those things are bad plus, there not even pies! Match: OMG, i like agree with jackie MePhone 4: i couldn't get a real pie because i ate it Jackie and inez: O_O MePhone 4: Foxy, Marcie and Match are safe with 11 votes each Marcie: this pie is dusgusting so i am not eating it Foxy: Argh... this here pie needs a lesson *stomps on it* MePhone 4: so is inez with 6 votes Inez: ... i am speechless MePhone 4: Lightbulb and paintbrush are safe with 12 votes Lightbulb: Um... i don't want to eat the Pie MePhone 4: DONTWORRYCONTESTANTSMAYBENEZTPRIZEWILLBESOMETHINGBETTER Jackie: uh... okay MePhone 4: Jackie is safe with 20 votes Jackie: Ew Ew and Double Ew! MePhone 4: LOL CYBERCHASE REFERENCES Cheesey: Brought to you by Cyberchase season 10! MePhone 4: WAIT SEASON 10? and cheesey, your on the other team! *Cheesey gets flinged and lands on baseballs head* MePhone 4: Pencil is safe with 36 votes Pencil: EWW GROSS I HAVE MUD ALL OVER ME NOW MePhone 4: sharpie is safe with 45 votes Sharpie: YES! I AM CLEAN MePhone 4: Pen is safe with 52 votes Pen: YEAH! MePhone 4: now either ice cube or golden freddy will be eliminated Golden freddy: why would everyone vote me off MePad: the mysteries of life Golden freddy:... I am speechless Inez: THAT'S MY LINE! MePad: time to show the votes... results: Ice cube safe with 68 votes and golden freddy eliminated with 69 Golden Freddy: <:O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MePhone 4: Golden freddy, i made a TLC called the TLH (Tiny Loser House) Golden freddy: but guys i want to have another... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MePhone 4: you guys are in the final 29 Matt: really? i got a shirt that says IM IN FINAL 29 OF 2ND CHALLENGE MePhone 4: anyways, the challenge today is to survive in ecotopia for 20 days Paintbrush: Is that metioning the cyberchase movie from 2014? MePhone 4: Yes it is Paintbrush Paintbrush: O_O I am speechless Inez: That was my 2nd version of my line you know Knife: can we get to contest already!? MePhone 4: fine, here are some camping sluppies, if you don't succeed, you will be up for elimination, GO! Inez: i have a fear of caves because there are *gulp* full of bats Microphone: me too (at team mattsters) Popcorn: Cookie? Cookie! Where are you Baseball: uh... He is behind you Cookie: he is right you know Bomb:Ch ch ch ch coo-key ch Cookie: what is it bomb! Bomb: he he heh hi Cookie: You should talk correctly you know Linus: if i were a camping spot, what should a best place Matt: how about that meadow over there Popcorn: GOOD IDEA (High fives matt) (At team turkey) Ice ball: i see a glacier over there! lets go there! Lucy: That's Westufenstan Glacier, The location where the challenge of episode 1B takes place Bow: lets build our fortress/camp on The Westufenstan Glacier. sadly, its in Wentfenstan, its far away. and is 5,932 miles from usu Leopold: Ich kann den Mattgelöscht Richtung einer Wiese Matt: lets settle here in this here peaceful land *lays down* Popcorn: I have the wood Cookie: i have the tents Baseball and nickel: we have the foods and drinks Tennis ball: good! lets make the tents and a fence Baseball: i will set up the campfire Nickel: i will make a kitchen Yellow face: i will make a Wood! Matt:... I am Speechless Inez: MATT! Baseball: I have a big pack of 52 marshmallows Cheesey: Marshmallows? *Makes wierd face* Match: OMG Pence-Pence! caves are like hideous Pencil: OMG i like agree Pin: i have my how to survive in wilderness book with me, it has 1002 tips! Bubble: YOYLECAKE! *Eats* Jackie: WHAT? /:< Ice cube: uh... what is that thing in the shadow *turns on flashlight* Inez: ITS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG Shadow: Hello? Who are you!? Jackie: we are contestants from a object show called BFRI plus it even includes some non-objects like you MePhone 4: hey Team purple cake lets see what you are *GASPS* Shadow: MePhone 4? Bubble: Hi Shadow: can i join your show by the way mephone 4? MePhone 4: Yes! i always wanted a new contestant (At team mattsters) Baseball: it has been 12 hours 56 minutes and 3 seconds i think Matt: i am sleepy, it is 11:09 PM Nickel: Zzzzzzzzzzz (Sun rises) Matt: (yawns) Nickel: It's 7:08 AM so lets build, IT is day 2 by the way (19 days later) MePhone 4: team purple cake wins, team turkey is 2nd and team mattsters is up for elimination Episode 3: I want the pizza now MePhone 4: last time, team mattsters had lost so they are up for elimination (at the elimination area) MePhone 4: we have 512 votes which is a lot more than last time and today's prizes are Spongebob Plushies Trophy: What? MePhone 4: don't worry, next prizes in episode 4 are COOKIES! Cookie: really? MePhone 4: we will see and matt is safe with 14 votes and pickle is safe with only 0 votes Matt: YAY! MePhone 4: cookie is safe with 32 votes Cookie: yes! MePhone 4: popcorn is safe with only 56 votes Popcorn: and our alliance stays for another day! Balloon: am i safe mr.mephone4? MePhone 4: yes you are with only 66 votes along with people with 0 votes And next safe is... baseball with 84 votes so its down to knife and trophy Trophy: i better hope i'm not eliminated like in season 2! MePhone 4: MePad,show the votes! (results: Knife is safe with 102 votes and trophy is eliminated with 158 which is a new record than golden freddy's amount votes which is 69) MePhone 4: Trophy, you will be treated with TLH *Flings trophy away* Lucy: what is todays challenge? MePhone 4: todays challenge is to make a pizza. you have 1 hour to make it GO! Jackie: all we need are ingredients Paintbrush: we need some dough, cheese, sauce, pepporoni and some sausages Lightbulb: i want the pizza... NOW! Inez: pizza making machines only make ingredients lightbulb. Lightbulb: oh uh... Pepper Pepper: OMG you like chose idles of like us Match: hey salty salt hey pepper Pepper: Hey match i was trying to think of some ingredients Foxy: i say tuna Jackie: ew ew and double ew! Foxy: *slices tuna in half* (At the mattsters) Matt: lets see what we need Cookie: Olive Oil and some brussel sprouts Popcorn: i agree with cookie Baseball: i want cheese and turkey Matt: where do we need a 2nd layer at cheese at? CHEESY! Cheesey: You say i can be CHEESY condiment LOL XD Matt: this isn't time for playing cheesey, do want us to win like in 1B? Cheesey: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Cookie: we need the 2nd layer of cheese! Popcorn: go to top cookie! because legs would be well weird if we ate them Cookie: okay DONE! Suitcase: good thing we have are 2nd layer of cheese Balloon: i got the carrots and cucumbers! Pickle: guys it has been 45 minutes since we started we have to hurry! (45 minutes later) Pickle: only 13 minutes left Lucy: this pizza will taste (falls over a rock) Ice Ball: I will add 4021 grapes on my pizza bow Bow: got it MePhone 4: TIMES UP! here we have 3 judges: Announcer, Donut and poddleville's chef Lets taste your pizza's Matt: heres my pizza Donut: this does not look good, i give it a 6/100. matt should have made some good pizza Announcer: i like olive oil, so i give it a 42/100! Poddleville chef: wow! it has some good condiments and looks delicous. i give it a 90/100 MePhone 4: i give this pizza a 321/100 now its team purple cakes turn Inez: here is our pizza Donut: This is... AMAZING! I GIVE IT A 100/100 Announcer: Its delicous i give it a 214/100 Poddleville chef: i love this pizza, it is so cheesy and chewy! i give it absolute 752/100! MePhone 4: looks good, i give it 1,442/100! now team turkey, show us your pizza Bow: here is my pizza, it is a grape and paperclip pizza! All 3 judges: WHAT!? WE GIVE IT 32/100 Bow: Just kidden, it was a grape pizza MePhone and judges: YOU TRICKSTER! *Giggles* MePhone 4: Team mattsters score was 459, Team Purple cakes score is 2508 and i guess bow's score is... 13,321! so the mattsters are up for elimination Baseball: NOT AGAIN! MePhone 4: vote someone Episode 4: The Infernal Search Cookie: hey pickle, what ya doing Pickle: doing fishing, my grandpa tought me how to fish Cookie: wait? you actually had a grandpa? Pickle: yes i did, he was a fisher since object history! since 1936, he caught 401 million fish! Nickel: Guys! we have to head to elimination already! (ater 20 seconds of walking) MePhone 4: hello again mattsters, welcome to your second elimination Pickle: how many votes did we get this TIME! MePhone 4: oh, uh... we are entering a new stage in the game Eraser: WHICH IS!? MePhone 4: eraser, you are on the other team (Purple cake) Eraser: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MePhone 4: we are now doing likes/dislikes, we have 3145 likes! and the winner is...Matt, you have 702 likes and our prizes are ice cream Matt: yes! *eats* MePhone 4: now for the dislikes and oh, we are using a table now MePhone 4: Freddy Fazbear plushie or FFP is Eliminated with a total of 68 dislikes *flings him to TLH* (At the Sea) Paintbrush: why are we at the sea? MePhone 4: as you can see here, we have some recommended characters and i got there idles and whoever gets these idles gets to have these characters, they are: softball, VHS tape, Yarn, Radio, Windows 8, Soccer ball, Chocolate ball, 8-ball, Doughball and Cassette tape GO! 9-ball: this pool is deep and... WHY IS IT COLORED RED? MePhone 4: its actually in flame core from sonic 06 Inez: That would be too dangerous Match: OMG like yeah, i would not like to go in MePhone 4: and whoever finds all the idles wins a immunity ticket, GO! Baseball: Come on guys, maybe we can find all the idles, we wont be up for elimination. Fries: whatever GBBB (GoofBall Baseball) Baseball: IM NO GOOSEY! *Eats Fries' Fries* (spewed lava hits ground) Matt: i think we should hurry and go to that cavern over there Popcorn: I FOUND SOFTBALL'S IDLE! Pickle: YES! (Meanwhile in the cavern) Inez: its so hot in here Paintbrush: i know, im starting to sweat. Pin: hey, who turned off all the lights? (Ice cube melts) Pin: oh no! ice cube melted Bubble: Oh noio! i can see team turkey and team mattsters catching up, what should we do now!? Yellow face: I KNOW, LETS THROW A STONE AT THAT WIERD PURPLE BALL Pin:... PERFECT! Silver the hedgehog: ITS NO USE! (Throws freeze juice) Matt: OW! (Freezes) Baseball: I AM FREEZ (Gets frozen along with the others) Bow: Now our chances of winning just increased (gets frozen along with lucy, springtrap, ice ball and the others) Ice ball: good thing im made out of ice, i can win this for my team! *grabs a VHS tape* (20 minutes later) MePhone 4: Time's up now turn in the idles Matt: here's mine (inserts idle) Scores: Mattsters: 1/10 Purple cake: 0/10 Turkey: 9/10 MePhone 4: Team Purple cake is up for elimination and inez, for getting out of the volcano before erupting and got me a new hedgehog contestant, you get immunity. so vote off either the contestants without immunity likes=prize and dislikes= elimination. Episode 5: The Desert escape Foxy: we have to escape Golden Freddy: thats easy for you say, i was the first eliminated! Trophy: we just have to get out, this house is dirty! Security Camera: I HEARD THAT! (Meanwhile) MePhone 4: okay, this is a contestant voting and whoever gets the most votes from the winning teams members is eliminated, dont vote inez cause she has immunity. Sharpie: long speech again Baseball: i choose jackie Nickel: i agree, cause she has a yellow shirt and scrunchie while i have a silverish color 9-ball: i will vote off paintbrush because of 2 reasons. first, he/she has a unknown and 2nd, she/he has a arms while i dont matt: i vote off match because she has an alliance thats better than mines match: what? Pickle: lets vote ice cube. (the others vote off icecube 100+ times) MePhone 4: Ice cube is eliminated with a 100+ votes Ice cube: AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Gets flinged to TLH* MePhone 4: todays challenge is to survive in the Kalido Desert. also, plushie returns because i want to make 9-ball happy again. 9-ball: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ice ball: how are we gonna get in. MePhone 4: simple... *presses teleportation button* Jackie: everyone! get in the egnima supervan lightbulb: so we rename our team egnima? Inez: yes, because i thought purple cake was too complicated so i chose egnima Bow: woah! it is huge and i have a chair and van :) MePhone 4: we are going to put the finish ontop Mt.Kalido Matt: thats one of the nearest mountains at the the elimination area Lightbulb: thats the same for ours Yellow face: I JOINED TEAM EGNIMA ALONG WITH SPONGY AS WELL :D match: Uh oh Spongy: hi guys Woody (in a nervously voice): i... join??? MePhone 4: as you can see above, there are nametags and your health bar, if you reach 0. you will have to start over. GO! Pickle: we dont have anything to use to get to the finish. 9-ball: But how are we gonna get to the finish! Puffball: you can ride on me Cookie: Thanks Lightbulb: wow, it has so many bright lights. Sonic: La la la la la la la la la la... WOAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH Woody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spongy: huh? *Squishes paintbrush* Paintbrush: woah! that was close! (Meanwhile at Quicksand Gorge) Matt: watch out for quicksand Baseball: Watch your step... Watch your step... Watch your step... Nickel: lets use bomb to clear that giant quicksand river Bomb: No no no no Ni-Ni-Nickel *lands on quicksand but doesnt explodes* 9-ball: theres a bridge over here (everyone crosses the bridge only to find Mt,Kalido) Matt: Found it! lets go! ?????: Hold on a second! Baseball: who are you ?????: I am... Taco! Pickle: Taco? wait a minute! youre the same taco i used to be friends with but we are not friends anymore. Fries: lets just go Taco: you must answer this riddle first! Fries: what is it... >:( Taco: which episode did i make my first appearance in Inanimate Insanity II Pickle: Rain on your charade Taco: you may pass... (meanwhile) Baseball: We are here! Matt: Finally. I thought I died there! MePhone 4: congratuations Team mattsters, oh look! The two team captions of the other teams (bow for Team turkey and Inez for Team Purple cake) are heading our way Inez: i renamed it back to purple cake MePhone: Okay Bow: i got here with teleportation MePhone: O_O i am speechless Inez: THATS MY LINE! MePhone 4: Purple cake lost so their up for elimination. Episode 6 will be released tommorow around 8:00 AM, bye! Jim Nantz: Wait, Mephone, IT'S SUPER BOWL 50! MePhone 4: Wait, why are you here? *sighes* Anyway, You can vote for the following: On the QB try: Aaron Rodgers,Ben Roethlisberger,Andrew Luck,Tom Brady,Matt Ryan,Philip Rivers,Drew Brees,Tony Romo,Russell Wilson,Peyton Manning,Cam Newton,Joe Flacco,Matthew Stafford,Ryan Tannehill,Eli Manning,Sam Bradford,Carson Palmer,Teddy Bridgewater,Colin Kaepernick,Alex Smith,Jay Cutler,Andy Dalton,Blake Bortles,Nick Foles,Jameis Winston,Marcus Mariota,Derek Carr,Kirk Cousins,Ryan Fitzpatrick,Tyrod Taylor,Josh McCown and Brian Hoyer. On the RB try: Chris Johnson,Devonta Freeman,Justin Forsett,LeSean McCoy,Jonathan Stewart,Matt Forte,Giovani Bernard,Isaiah Crowell,Darren McFadden,C.J. Anderson,Ameer Abdullah,Eddie Lacy,Arian Foster,Frank Gore,T.J. Yeldon,Jamaal Charles,Lamar Miller,Adrian Peterson,Steven Jackson,Mark Ingram,Rashad Jennings,Chris Ivory,Latavius Murray,DeMarco Murray,DeAngelo Williams,Melvin Gordon,Reggie Bush,Marshawn Lynch,Todd Gurley,Doug Martin,Dexter McCluster and Alfred Morris. And on the WR try: Larry Fitzgerald,Julio Jones,Steve Smith Sr.,Sammy Watkins,Kelvin Benjamin,Jay Cutler,A.J. Green,Dwayne Bowe,Dez Bryant,Calvin Johnson,Jordy Nelson,DeAndre Hopkins,T.Y. Hilton,Allen Robinson,,Jeremy Maclin,Greg Jennings,Mike Wallace,Rob Gronkowski,Marques Colston,Odell Beckham Jr.,Brandon Marshall,Amari Cooper,Jordan Matthews,Antonio Brown,Antonio Gates,Anquan Boldin,Doug Baldwin,Kenny Britt,,Vincent Jackson,Kendall Wright and DeSean Jackson. So vote 5 of the QBs, 5 of the RBs and 5 of the WRs to debut! Baseball: Jim Nantz is here because he is telling you that Super bowl 50 is starting today. MePhone 4: Yeah, yeah, I know. Episode 6: 15 In, 10 Big (At the Tiny Loser House) Golden freddy: i think i will clean ice cubes area and put the mess on her >:) Trophy: good idea, *pours dirt on ice cube* Ice cube: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (back at elimination) MePhone 4: okay contestants, yesterday was the Super bowl 50 challenge, i had a good time here and i won a free football. Inez: No. Thats a soccer ball. And since footall is played with a soccer ball in United Kingdom, You got a british football. Mephone 4: Whatever. since ice cube and foxy were recently eliminated we got 8 soccer balls and there are 9 of you and we got over 1811 votes and the person with the least amount of votes at 10 votes is... Jackie! Spin the Wheel! Inez: Good luck! (prizes on the wheel are: Immunity to final 25, Ice cream, 14,000,000,000,000$, gold, David Doll) MePhone 4: and Jackie's prize is... a David Doll! David: Aw seriously? Jackie: Are you trying to get me out? MePhone4: IDK, at the moment. Paintbrush: What!? MePhone4: JK. No. You're still in. Jackie: Phew. MePhone4: Inez, your also safe with 11 votes. Thanks to englishcreamcakes, you did not win the prize. Inez: Well, I'm fine with that. Mephone4: Whoops. I forgot. Silly Me. By the way, David is eliminated with a record of 256 votes! David: Aw serious- *gets flinged* Announcer: Because of the big, big, big rejoin, we will decide to eliminate the two, wierd, blue boys. *Announcer flings the "Blue Boys"* MePhone 4: Todays, challenge, is to play HISBIC! Lets Use Luna Loud for an example as a player and Matt as the other. Matt: when i first about the word, i thought it didnt exist like Kev or Piquey. Mephone 4: i cant afford to say how it works so im showing you a PITCURE For me to explain the rules. give me like i dont know... a Piece of this WESTUFENSTANIAN GLACIER GOLD I FOUND FOR 700,000 DOLLERS! To play hisbic, you need a board that look likes a backgammon board from Marios game gallery (i dont know why). And you need 30-sided dice, the big and in, the big tells you will path to take because there are a total of 120 paths, and the in tells you which numbered piece to go to. Matt: thats it? MePhone 4: well, after this episode... I WILL NO LONGER HOST Until episode 12! Cookie: then who is, *a human appears* Sakura: Hello! Mephone 4: anyways, START! Popcorn: oh my, 30 sided dice, with 1000 outcomes, or was it 94323? Tom Brady: *facepalm* Omigod. Popcorn: What? Announcer: Oh. We had to cut out the debut due to budget cuts. OBJ: Aw man! I looked stunning! Matt: This should be easy! *rolls the dice and it lands on 2* Or not. ice ball: Ha ha! *Rolls a 0 and 2* Grrrrrr *ragequits* Sakura: oh no.. Ice ball gets a penalty, which is that 20% her likes will be all dislikes, next episode Matt: you can do this Matt *rolls a 24 and 30 which makes 74* YES! Sakura: Now 12 of Team Purple cakes forts are down! marcie: ARE YOU KIDDEN ME springtrap: lolnope *gets hit by a baseball bat* sakura: Marcie! You get 10 points! Throwing objects at opposing contestants can cause them to lose a fort! Bow: awwww *removes fort* Fidget Spinner: Hello guys! Sakura: YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS SHOW, but you can be one of the future 3 debuters out of the 25 other in the episode 8 debuting season. Fidget spinner: really thanks! ;D *happily walks away* Pomelo: well are attempt failed Pomegranate: I agree (10 minutes later) Ok, here are ze results Mattsters: 341/500 Purple Cale: 398/500 Team Turkey: 499/500 Sakura: Mattsters are up for elimination! Vote someone Episode 7: The good, the bad, and the hungry Sakura: Wakey Wakey eggs and bacon! Cookie: why do we have to get up at around 4:30 AM, *falls off* Sakura: because I'm here to tell you that 5 contestants: Ice ball, Linus, Pen, Pickle and sharpie will be automatically eliminated, so no need for elimination, from now one. The chance of you being eliminated depends on how you did in challenge, me phone told me. Pickle: there is no way I'm heading to TLH, I heard it smells bad there. Sakura: Mephone also told me to demolish the TLH, now the TLH is replaced with a luxury mansion Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI RCs Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object shows